Life Goes On
by Luckybunny
Summary: AU. A/B. 15 year old Buffy ran away. Her mother is dead, and her father abusive.
1. Default Chapter

**Life Goes On**

Disclaimer I own nothing   
**Rating **pg-13, R and maybe a few NC-17 chapter where aloud. deals with rape, teen pregnancy, abuse, slight drug use, language and sex. (Edited to be at least R, except where aloud)  
**Summery **15 year old Buffy Summers has run away from her abusive father, her mother is dead and she has no other family. This is an A/U fic.   
**Feadback**: Luckybunny@attbi.com 

_"Run run runaway run. Maybe some day I will find some one. To run run runaway."- Hanson "Runaway run"_

He was surprised to see a young girl out this late, but maybe he shouldn't have been. Some men were harassing her, calling her names and yelling crude things at her laughing at how they knew that it bothered her. But she just sat there trying her best to ignore them. He didn't know why she sat there why didn't she leave, go home or to a friends house. She might have been waiting for some one, but a feeling he got made him doubt that. They were older then her, maybe 19 or 20. Older then him, but she looked 16 maybe 17.   
Finaly one of the guys threw something at her. She dodged it, but that was wrong, so he decided to step in. 

"You know guy, I think your treating that girl like shit." Angel told them.

"So. She's nothing but a little tramp." One of the men sneered at him.

Angel stepped closer to the man. "Didn't your mama tell you to respect a lady?" He asked.

"Yeah, but like I said she ain't a lady, she's a little tramp." He spat. 

"I suggest you get your eyes checked then buddy." Angel told him, this guy was starting to piss him off even more. His buddy's were backing off trying to get there friend to come with them. He grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt lifting him up to his face. "Do you understand me? Because if I ever see you treat any girl that way again I will beat the shit out of you, and should I ever see you talk to her again I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat." Angel doped the guy down, who took off with his friends. Angel turned his attention to the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded her reply.   
"Why are you out here alone, at a closed gas station at night?" He asked. 

She didn't say anything, just shrugging her shoulders, looking down at the ground.

"What's your name?"

"Buffy." She replied meekly.

"I'm Angel. Do you need to call someone or a ride home?" He asked. 

She shook her head no. 

"Where do you live?" 

"Around."

"What about your parents?"

"Moms dead, my father don't care."

"So your a runaway."

"I guess."

Angel didn't know why he felt so bad for this girl, maybe it was because she reminded him of his own sister, or how those guy had been treating her.

"How old are you Buffy?"

"15, I'll be 16 in a few months"

"Your offal young to be out here at eleven at night, alone."

She just looked at him for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "No." 

She looked hungry, and very tired. Angel guessed she didn't get a lot of sleep, and when she did sleep it was light. 

"Why don't you come to my house tonight, get you some food and a good nights sleep. Maybe I can help find you a place to stay or something." He offered her.

"I don't need charity. I can take care of myself" Told him. She back up a few steps away from him.

"Come on." He tried again "I know you can take care of your self but you shouldn't have to. I won't make you go anywhere you don't want to."

She thought it over for a moment. He didn't seem like a bad guy. And she was tired. Tired of being hungry and sleepy all the time. Tired of getting called names and having to wash up in a sink. Tired of being afraid and alone.

"Okay." She whispered. He smiled. Leading her back to his car he went to fill his tank up with gas. It was the only pay at the pump in this small town. She got into the passengers side seat and waited as he filled the tank. It was a nice car, new too. 

Moments later he got in, and stared his car. "I live just a few minutes away. We'll be there in no time." He told her. She nodded her head watching where he was driving to. 

True to his word less then five minutes later they pulled up into a drive way. It was a nice, house. Not huge, but not small by any means. Buffy got out of the car and followed him in. 

"I live by myself, sometimes my little sis, and brother come stay with me." He told her.

"How old are you?" She asked him, he had only asked her age and did not comment on his own. 

"19 in a few weeks." He replied. She followed him around the house, He went into a laundry room and grabbed some clean clothes. 

"Go take a shower, you'll feel better. You can change into these when your done, and I can wash your clothes." He told her. She just nodded her head in reply. "There is some shampoo and conditioner, soap, towels, washcloths, and anything else in the bathroom."   
  
He showed her where the bathroom was, and then left to find something for her to eat.

Buffy found everything she needed and started up the shower. Striping off her dirty jeans, panties, bra and shirt she stepped into the warm spray of the water. The water felt good as is ran over her body. 


	2. 2

**Life Goes On**

Legal Stuff: I own nothing, 'cept the story.  
**Rating:** PG13ish - R, maybe NC17 in some areas (where aloud) deals with rape, teen pregnancy, abuse, slight drug use, language and sex. (Edited to be at least R, except where aloud)  
**Summery **15 year old Buffy Summers has run away from her abusive father, her mother is dead and she has no other family. This is an A/U fic.   
**Feadback**: Luckybunny@attbi.com or if you have AIM: Angel2snuggleU

**A/N:** I came up with the idea for this story long time ago. It wasn't originally made for Buffy. However I played and pulled at it and developed it into this story. Um I just thought I'd tell you all this, but as always please send ideas it always helps

I know this chapter isn't that long, but I figured I'd post it today to make you all little happier, I have the next two days off and I'll try to get a chapter done on both my stories. 

A~

Chapter 2

Buffy made her way down the stairs, trying to find out when the guy was.

'Angel.' she thought to herself. 'He said his name was Angel.' She found him in the kitchen, he was cooking something.

"Where would you think these?" She asked him, nodding to her clothes and towels. She had dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts, that were way to big for her. His eyes looked her body over. She was very pretty. 

"Just set them on the floor in there." He told her pointing the laundry room. She did as she was told. 

"Do you like Mac'N Chease?" He asked her. 

"Yes." 

"Good, that's all I could find that was quick." He told her causing a small smile to escape her lips. 

When it was done He scooped them both up some and set them on the table. "Would you like some soda to drink?" He asked her. 

"Sure." She replied, eyeing the food. 

"Sit down, eat. If you want more, you can have more." He told her as he got down two glasses and pored Coke into each. He sat down to and began to eat. He wasn't really hungry, but he figured it would make her feel better if he ate too. 

"So, how did you end up running away?" He asked her, trying to get her to talk, Myabe this would help him with her. 

"My mom died, I was 13." She started. "My dad didn't care about anything after that, he didn't care about much before that though." She stopped to take a bite of her food. 

"I'm not sure why she died, no one ever told me. They just told me she was sick, and might die." She paused, shoveling another spoonful of food to her mouth. 

"But after she died my dad became really abusive. He would hit me for the stupidest things.   
I wasn't aloud to go anywhere except school, and If I couldn't cover up my marks I couldn't go." He could hear the harshness of her words. 

"One day, maybe 6 months ago. I just left." She paused again, but didn't eat no more, just played with it, before continuing. 

"I left and I swore to myself I would never go back. I just walked, tried to get as far away from L.A. As possible."

"Do you feel that your far enough away?" He asked her, wondering how she got from L.A. To Sunnydale.   
She shook her head no. She took another bite of her food waiting for his next question. 

"Do you have any other family?" He asked. 

"No, not that I know of." She pushed her bowl of food away and picked up her soda, inhaling it in seconds.

"Are you ready for bed?" He asked, as he finished his food and took their dishes to the sink.

"I guess." She replied meekly. He could tell she was still unsure of him, why she spilled her story was only to get it off her chest, trying to reach out to someone. 

"I have a guest room you can sleep in." He informed her. She nodded her head, and followed him up the stairs, he walked past a few doors and then opened one. 

"Here you go, every thing is clean." He told her with a smile. "I'll be in that room there if you need anything." He pointed to a room farther down the hall. 

"Okay." She replied. She watched him walk down the hall to his own room. 

"Goodnight." He told her.

"Night."  
________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy work up the next morning later then she had woken up sense she had ran away. She stayed in the bed, the warm sun shining on her, it felt good just to lay there and be lazy. Soon she got restless and decided to snoop. She got up and looked under the bed.   
Nothing.   
There was a few boxes in the closet, but she wasn't going to snoop that much. The dresser was empty too, as was the desk, except for a dictionary. She sighed putting the book back she decided to go downstairs. Steping out her door she could her him downstairs in the kitchen. She stopped to look at some pictures that hung in the hall. There was one of a dark haired girl, and a bleached blonde boy. There was another one with the girl and boy with Angel and one of all three of them with two adults. 

'his parents.' she guessed. She came to one of those picture frames that hold 5 or 6 pictures.   
It held pictures of him and the boy and girl when they were younger, and others of what seamed to be friends. Buffy guessed that the boy and girl must have been his brother and sister, she remembered him having said something to her about a sister the night before. She continued walking down the stairs, and found him in the kitchen as she had figured. 

"Hey." She greeted him, her voice still a little horse.

He turned around and smiled at her. "Morning." He greeted. "I hope you like Bacon, eggs and french toast." He asked. 

She nodded her head but realized he wasn't watching her anymore. "Yes." 

"Good. I hope your hungry." 

Buffy kind of smiled at the comment, when you went as long as she had with no or a little bit of food, you were almost always hungry. 

"After we eat we can look into some places for you." He paid attention to how she reacted to this comment. She slightly nodded her head and gave a soft 'Kay' answer.

"Do you want me to help with anything?" She asked, feeling useless.

"You could get two glasses down and get some orange juice." He told her. 


	3. 3

**Life Goes On**

Legal Stuff: I own nothing, 'cept the story.  
**Rating:** PG13ish - R, maybe NC17 in some areas (where aloud) deals with rape, teen pregnancy, abuse, slight drug use, language and sex. (Edited to be at least R, except where aloud)  
**Summery **15 year old Buffy Summers has run away from her abusive father, her mother is dead and she has no other family. This is an A/U fic.   
**Feadback**: Luckybunny@attbi.com or if you have AIM: Angel2snuggleU  
You can IM me I like people I have no friends (That like Buffy)

Chapter 3

Buffy had been there a week so far. She had rejected most of the places that they had found. Most of them wanted you too 'Work things out with your family' and counseling about your family. Buffy had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with her father. The other places were cheesy, Not offering much help besides a place to stay and food. Angel wasn't one to send a 15 year old girl away to a place that wasn't going to help her build a life. 

Besides he liked having Buffy here. Sure he had friends, he even had a younger brother and sister. But she was different from all of them.

She tossed down another pamphlet. He looked up at her, waiting to hear what was wrong with this place.

"They'll give me job training to work at a fast food joint." She muttered. She pick up another one and started looking at it. She had offered to leave, after the first day, and second, forth and fifth. He had wondered if she had gave up leaving until  
something was found. But then it had only been two days, so who knew. 

He had to admit, he really enjoyed having her around, she was like sunshine. Happy and carefree. He would be sad when she did leave. 

She tossed another into the pile. Picking up another she began to read it, but tossed it down before even reading half of it. 

"This is hopeless." She groaned, but still she picked up pamplet. 

"You don't have to go to one of these places." Angel started. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"What would I do?" She asked him. 

"You could stay here, with me." He offered. She looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or just pulling her leg. 

"If you wanted, it gets lonely here sometimes, and I like having you around." He didn't know if she would take his offer or not, but he prayed she did, there was just something about her that made him smile. 

"What's the catch what do you want from me?" She asked. Did he expect her to sleep with him, or clean and cook. 

"Nothing. I have plenty of money, the only thing is you'll have to see your father at least one more time, maybe a few times more." He warned

"Why?" 

"I'd have to talk to him, ether get legal custody of you or get you emancipated." He explained to her "If something happened or you want to go back to school." 

"Oh." She replied. She didn't say anything for a long time. They just sat there for well over an hour. Buffy would pick up and look at some of the shelter books. Angel wondered what she was thinking about, if she wanted to do it, or if she would rather go to one of the facilities they had looked at. He'ed give her whatever she wanted, spoil her rotten, he knew it. She was just younger then his sister, Faith. But Faith didn't really like to be spoiled, she got enough of the from their parents. And Spike, wasn't about to let Angel spoil him ether. He wondered what she was having a harder time deciding staying or seeing her father. He waited for her, not pressuring her to hurry up.

"Okay." She finally mumbled out. "If you really want me to." She finished Angel smiled. 

"I need your fathers name and number." He told her. She wrote it one a piece of paper and handed it to him. Angel left to make a few calls leaving Buffy alone. 

She still wasn't sure why she had said yes. But she was tiered of taking care of herself. But Angel had offered, and for some reason she felt she had made the right choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later they were in L.A. Meating with Buffys father. Angel had insisted she buy a new dress to wear. So they sat in the waiting room of his office building. She was so worried her father would say no, make her stay with him. She didn't know why she trusted him. She felt conferrable around him, she didn't have to act like someone other then herself. He came from the same type of background as her, and knew how she felt about almost everything. 

"Miss Buffy, your father can see you now." The redheaded older lady told her. 

"Thanks." Buffy thanked her, trying to remember if she had worked here before she had ran away. Buffy led Angel down the hall to her fathers office. Not bothering to knock they just walked it. 

"Hello Buffy, so nice to see you after 6 months." He father greeted them.

"Glad to know you kept track of how long I'd been gone." Buffy spat out. Hank Summers looked up at his only child. He could tell she wasn't overjoyed to be here. He had fucked up his chance. 

"What can I do for you Buffy?" He asked his daughter, eyeing Angel. 

"I want to be emncipated" Buffy told him. Her father didn't say anything, but drew his aattentionto Angel. 

"And you are, her boyfriend?" He asked the young man. 

"No sir, just a friend, oofferedher a place to live." Angel responded, trying to get the older mans aa aprovle

"And your name?" 

"Angelus O'Conner." He politely iintroducedhimself.

"Are you related to Lime O'Conner?" Hank asked him.

"Yes sir, he is my father." 

Hank nodded his head, and smiled. "Your father is a good man." He commented. "I have worked with him many times."

Angel nodded his head in reply. It was quite for a moment, Hank thinking over what his only child was asking him. 

"Whatever you want Buffy. I have no right to you anymore. I messed up. If that's what you want then I shall let you have that." Hank told her. 

Buffy smiled. He had said yes. "Thanks father." Buffy told him. She wanted to hug Angel but figured it wwouldn'tt be a good idea to do in front of her father. 

"I shall draw up the papers you will need today, how long are you staying in L.A?"  
Buffy turned to Angel. 

"A week or two." Angel replied. 

"Give my secretary your number to where your staying and I'll get this in front of a judge in a few days, at most a week." Hank told them.

Buffy stood up to leave. "Thank you dad." She told him. 

Hank Summers smiled, maybe he was finally doing something right. "Buffy should you ever need anything, even after this, I will always be your father." He told her. 

She nodded her head. 

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Summers." Angel shook his hand. 

"You to Angelus, tell your father I said hello." 

They left after that, nether saying a word to the other until they got into the elevator 

"Angelus?" She questioned his name. 

"What kind of a name is Buffy?" He asked her. 

She just shrugged 


	4. 4

Chapter 4

Life Goes on

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but story

Rating: R for stuff that I said in other chapters (I'm lazy tonight)

Feadback: Luckybunny@attbi.com or you can IM me on AOL/AIM Angel2SnugelU. I need friends

It had been almost two weeks since the court date. The judge had granted her request. Her father had explained how he had messed up, and if this is what Buffy wanted he had to start making it up to her some how. So by agreeing to her request and a check for fifty thousand dollars was the start. One request the judge made before she was completely emancipated was that she take 10 hours of consoling. So for the next 3 weeks Buffy had counseling 3 times a week for a hour and half the first two times and an hour every time after that, this was all being paid for still by her father, even though he didn't have to. So now she was getting ready. She had bought new clothes and things with some of the money, most of it was in a savings account, but a nice chunk of it was in an account for her to use. Buffy pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt to wear. She quickly change and brushed her short hair, wetting it with water and adding some hair gel. She grabbed her purse and left her room. She ran down the stairs, and out the door, shouting to her house mate that she would be back soon. She made her way down the streets of the town until she a rived at the office of her therapist. She walked into the office and went up to the front desk.

"May I help you miss?" The lady behind the counter asked her. 

"Yes, I have an appointment with Dr. Calander." Buffy told her. 

"Your name?" 

"Buffy Summers." 

"Okay, have a seat and I'll call you when she's ready." The gray haired lady told her. Buffy smiled and walked over to one of the seats. She picked up one of the magazines and flipped through it not really looking at it, then she put it down. She glanced around the bare office. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls. The carpet was a maroon colour with cream walls. The chairs were all maroon with light wood. 

"Buffy Summers." A lady called from the door. Buffy got up wand followed her to a room in the back. She left Buffy there telling her the doctor would be her shortly. This room was different then the outer office. The carpet here was a navy blue. There were chairs and bean bags to sit on. A desk was also in the room. It had a big window and a nice sized TV, and a bookshelf that held books and games and other stuff. 

Buffy sat down in one of the bean bags to wait for the therapist. She didn't have to wait long, soon a woman walked into the room. 

"Buffy?" She asked. 

"Yes." Buffy replied standing up to shake her hand.

"I'm Jenny Calander." She introduced herself. "Why don't you take a seat and we can begin."   
Buffy plopped down in the bean bag again as Jenny pulled a chair over. 

"When I first meet a new person I think its easier to star talking if were doing something else." Jenny told her. "I think colouring is a good idea, would you like to colour?" Jenny asked.

Buffy looked at her doubtfully. 

Jenny smiled. "This isn't a test Buffy."

"Sure." Buffy replied, still eyeing her doubtfully. Jenny walked over to the desk and pulled out two colouring books and a case of coloured pencels. She sat on the floor across from Buffy and handed her a book. Buffy pushed herself off the bean bag and laid down on the floor. She then picked up her book and flipped trough it until she came to a picture of a Puppy. She settled down and started to colour.

"So Buffy, you will be 16 in a few weeks." Jenny commented. 

"Uh-huh."

"How dose that make you feel?" She asked. 

Buffy just kind of shrugged. "Good. I don't know how its going to change anything."

"Do you think anything is going to change?" Jenny asked. 

"No." 

"Are you excited?" 

"Yes, a little." 

"Just a little. Are you planing on doing anything on your birthday?" 

"I don't know." Buffy responded. The were silent for a few minutes both colouring.

"How was your Christmas?" 

"It was nice." 

"What did you do?" 

"Angel and I went out to dinner."

"Did you get anything?"

"Angel gave me some gift certificates to some stores, and my father sent me some too."

"Did you get them anything?"

"I gave Angel a Mall gift card, I got nothing for my father."

"Lets talk about Angel." Jenny asked her. "Is he nice to you?" 

"Yes." 

"How did you meet Angel?"

"I was being picked on by some guys one night, and he helped me."

"You live with Angel?"

"Yes."

"So he met you and said you could live in his home with him?" 

"No not exactly. He said he would help me find a place to stay one of those shelters where they teach you how to do stuff. One of the nicer ones."

Jenny didn't say anything as she waited for Buffy to continue.

"After like a week I didn't find one I liked they ether trained for some fast food job, or required you have counseling with your family. He said I could live with him."

"And you agreed?" 

"Yes. I had to see my father, but I don't have to see him anymore."

"Do you and Angel do anything together?"

Buffy looked at her confused. 

"Sexuily." Jenny clarified.

Buffy blushed a slight pink. "No." She told her. 

"Has he ever tried anything?" 

"No."

"Now you don't care to much for your father do you want to tell me how that started." Jenny asked her. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Life Goes on

Buffy came to the conclusion by the time she left Jennys office that she didn't care for Angel all that much. She had repeatedly asked Buffy many questions about hers and Angels relationship. 

Did she like him in that way? (Kind of)

Had he acted interested in her? (Not really)

And other questions,like did he help her pick out clothes when she went shopping and what kind, and if he flirted with her. She spent more time on the subject of Angel, then the main reason she was attending therapy, her father. Jenny knew some about her from the questionnaire she had filed out when she made an appointment.

She walked slowly to her new home. Jenny had also suggested she look for another place to stay, consider a teen home. But she liked Angel, and didn't want to leave. 

Oh well it really didn't matter. In a few days, she would be starting school again. She had took a placement class and only needed a few more classes in history and biology until she could get her diploma. She soon was home to find Angel making Dinner. 

"Hey Buffy, how was counseling?" He asked her when she walked into the door, having not even looked up from whatever he was doing. 

"Okay." She replied. Setting her stuff down. "What are you making?" She asked him.   
"Nacho's, My brother and sister are coming over tonight." He told her. 

"Oh." She replied. "Need any help?" She offered. 

"Sure, you can cut the tortillas to make chips." He replied, pointing to a bag of flower tortillas.

She washed her hands and started to cut the tortillas into triangles.

___________

"So you must be Buffy." A female voice asked from the door way of her bedroom. Buffy looked up to see a dark brown haired girl standing there. 

Buffy smiled. "Thats me." She replied. 

"I'm Faith." Faith walked into the room and sat on the edge of Buffys bed. 

"So how old are you?"She asked the blond.

"I'll be 16 in a couple of weeks." Buffy told her. "You?" 

"16, just turned early last month." Faith told her. "Hey after dinner why don't you and me go to the bronze, get to know each other better." Faith offered. 

Buffy was going to say that if it was okay with Angel. But she stopped herself. 

"Sure." She replied. 

"Why don't you come downstairs, my brother, Spike is there, he'll wanna come with us." Faith told her. 

"Spike?" 

"Thats what we call him, his real name is William." Faith told her. 

"Oh. How old is he?" 

"16, we're twins." 

Both girls headed downstairs. Faith pointed to some of the pictures on the walls telling her who people were. They found Angel and Spike in the living room watching a football game on the TV. 

"Hey bro." Faith greeted Buffy.

"Faith, I see you found Buffy. How are you sis?" 

"Five by five." Faith replied. 

"Spike, this is Buffy." Faith told her twin, who had platinum blond hair. "Thats my dumb ass twin." She told her. 

"Shut up Faith." Spike replied, he looked the girl over his brother had brought home. She was defiantly younger then Angel.

"Hey Ducks." Spike greeted her. Buffy smiled and returned the greeting. 

"So Peaches, dinner done?" Spike asked.

"Yes Spike." Angel replied. "Its on the table." He told them. Everyone went and got food. Then they call piled into the living room to eat. 

"Angel I'm stealing Buffy here, taking her to the bronze tonight." Faith told him. Angel looked doubtful, like he almost didn't want her to go.

"Have fun." Was his reply. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep your girl safe peaches." Spike told him. 

Angel didn't say anything to Spike, but turned his attention to Faith. "I want you guys back at a decent hour." He warned his sister. 

"Got it." She replied before stuffing a chip full of stuff in her mouth. Buffy had barely ate any food. 

"Not hungry?" Faith asked Buffy when she sat her plate down on the coffee table. 

"No. Not really." Buffy replied. "I think I'll go change." Buffy told the other girl and went upstairs to her room. She looked through all of the clothes she had just bought. She picked out a pair of low riding jeans and a black halter top. She had no idea what the club seen was like but from the way Faith was dressed she would look fine. She picked out a pair of chunky healed boots and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She picked up the new make-up that she had barely worn. She applied some but tried to keep it natural. After applying some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss Buffy made her way down stairs. 

"Damn, look what Angel brought home." Spike said when he saw her, both Faith and Angel looked at Buffy. 

"Spike." Angel warned him, but he continued to watch Buffy.

"Girl, were going to have all the guys creaming there pants tonight." Faith told Buffy. 

Buffy instantly turned a bright shade of red at the thought. She didn't think she looked all that hot, but at the same time couldn't help wondering what Angel thought of her. 

"I think we are going to leave now." Faith told her older brother. "I'll be good, and so will Buffy." 

Angel just nodded as they left. Once the two girls were out of the room Angel spoke to Spike.

"Keep an eye on those two." He told him.


End file.
